A Trip to the past
by Ciel Black018
Summary: All Ichigo had ever wanted was to have a nice, happy, normal vacation with the Higurashis. But all was lost when you have Nel, a weird cousin with an abnormal reiatsu and problems that is worse than hollows. Can Ichigo take it? Changed Summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach and Inuyasha. But that would never stop me in writing this‼

Chapter 1: Preparations

"Nii-san, come on hurry up. I can't wait to meet up with our relatives in Tokyo. It's my first time in seeing them. I heard from otou-san that they are quite nice and friendly. You know, you're very lucky nii-san that you got to meet them when you were still so little." Yuzu said near at the entrance of the door in Ichigo's room. After reminding this to her brother, she then quickly went out to give him some time alone to pack some necessary things.

As he was doing this, Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time. After everything that has happened to him, he was now longing for a nice and normal vacation. It has already been a whole month since the war between Aizen has stopped. Life for the shinigamis as we all know became normal in their own way. Though, this sometimes frustrated the deputy soul reaper. He was looking forward for some peace and quiet nowadays and it was very hard for him to achieve that. Even though the war is finally over, high level hollows keep popping out of nowhere just to attack him and there's a certain blue haired espada that kept on appearing out of nowhere just so he can spar with Ichigo and at the same time, wreak havoc in wherever place that they fight.

In short, his life sulks more than before.

So when he heard about the upcoming trip, he wasted no time to agree and filed his papers to the soul society for a whole month leave. Ichigo could only thank all the gods out there if his wish was granted, even if that wish is just for a month. Fortunately, to Ichigo's great joy, the sou-taicho agreed to it, thinking that it's for the best.

'I can finally go to Tokyo and have some peace and quiet in there. I might see Kagome-chan again. I've kinda miss her somehow and it's also kind of disturbing to hear that she somehow managed to acquire too many sickness in less than a month. Maybe I can go sightseeing to many places and spend some time with her. The best part of this vacation is, there will be no Grimmjow to sta-I mean to follow me.' Ichigo thoughts were disrupted when her sister told him to hurry pack his luggage again because the car will be arriving for another 30 minutes.

Ichigo hurriedly packed his things to his luggage. He was so absorbed with his work that he didn't notice Rukia sneaked behind him. Even though Ichigo was now keen to sensing spirit energy, he still sucks at it when he is either too preoccupied or too spaced out to even notice it.

Rukia, realizing that Ichigo is too preoccupied at the moment, sneaked behind him and whispered 'boo' in his ear. Ichigo suddenly whip his head behind and somehow fell on his butt at the same time. Though how he did that was still a mystery. He was, at the moment, too surprised in Rukia's sneak attack. Rukia laughed at the position Ichigo was and doubled her laughter at the sight of Ichigo's face that became pale. Apparently, Ichigo was still traumatized at the event when his father scared him shitless when he was still 4.

"What the heck. What did you do that for?" Ichigo asked as his face started to come back in his natural color.

"Well you were too preoccupied at the moment to even notice me so I just sneaked up on you." Rukia said wearing an innocent smile that caused Ichigo to become very suspicious and wary at the same time.

"Well then let me rephrase that. What the heck are you doing here anyway? I thought you will be staying with Orihime for a whole month!" Ichigo said very loudly causing Rukia to wince and do her very convincing drama that will work on anyone except for those who knew her already AKA Ichigo.

"Well I only want to deliver some packages for you in case of emergencies," Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes and tell her that he can protect himself ,so he only did one thing: kept his mouth shut. "And I also want to say goodbye to you. After all we won't be seeing each other for a whole month."

Ichigo stared at Rukia for a moment and noticed the sad look in her face not to mention her eyes that were full of grief and concern.

Ichigo sighed and put his hand at Rukia's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry; it'll only be for a month. And we all know that time has a habit to fly very fast ne. So don't worry, we will be back here in no time. So what's this package all about then?", Ichigo said trying to change the subject as he also noticed a very big box that is almost as tall as Rukia. 'How did she carry it anyway?' Ichigo mused in his thought.

"Oh that, well Urahara made a new container for Kon since that stuff toy is too much a hassle and may become too suspicious if it will just disappear and reappear at any time. We won't take chances to being discovered because of his recklessness. It was very much of a coincidence that we managed to finish it before you leave the town." Rukia explained making Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the mere mention of "we".

Sensing the questionable stare directed at her, Rukia went on to explained some more. "We made it Ichigo. Uruhara Kisuke had invented the model that will work on anywhere you go even if you are in an another world like Hueco Mundo. It is kinda like the soul pager in Soul Society but more advanced. It can detect any strange reiatsu everywhere for a thousand miles. Cool huh? And, it is also tested so you don't have to worry."

"And what use were you in making this product you were talking about then? " Ichigo asked still not very convinced at the fact that Rukia here had made something useful and at the same time can be considered normal.

Rukia straightened her back as she said, "I designed the gadget!" Her voice was full of pride at the moment.

Ichigo paled slightly. He now has a very sinking feeling as to what had become to his future phone. He still couldn't believe it. "Are you really sure you design it?" Ichigo asked trying to think really hard that it was only just a joke and that Rukia was just pulling a prank on him.

Rukia became very insulted at Ichigo's assumption about her 'creativity', she took the phone in the box and shove it to Ichigo's face so that he can see it very hard.

The look on Ichigo's face became priceless as he took notice of the phone that Rukia had 'gently' shoved on him. He first noticed the color of the phone which was pink. A freaking pink. Of all the color, it has to be pink. The color that he detested so much after he heard the insulting meaning of his name that was called 'strawberry'. Not only that but they very had the decency to attach a freaking strawberry key chain in the phone. It also had a very strange design of a certain rabbit that he no longer had effort to even remember its name, though he very much knew of the person who is obsessive to the thing.

Ichigo took the phone and put it immediately in his pocket so that no one will ever saw it again. He didn't even bother to turn it on as he was very sure that he won't need that for a very long time.

"Uhm…so you design it then huh. Not really much of a surprise that you had those weird looking bunnies in the phone. But then...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COLOR THE PHONE TO A FREAKING PINK! NOT TO MENTION THE STRAWBERRY KEY CHAIN DANGLING AT THE SAID PHONE!" Ichigo shouted very loudly. Fortunately his family didn't notice the loud noise he had created.

"Jeez calm down Ichigo. Here keep this manual. It will help you with this phone. Kon's pill is already inside the there and will sometimes message or call you since that will be the only way for him to communicate you without raising too much suspicion." Rukia explained to the now very red Ichigo. She couldn't help but snicker silently as Ichigo's face was becoming more of a strawberry.

"But I can't help it really. What were you even thinking when designing that stupid phone?" Ichigo asked. He can't very well hide his curiosity as to what have happened to Rukia's brain when she was thinking of that.

Rukia couldn't help but smirk. She answered the only reason that is sure to aggravate the deputy soul reaper. Of course, she won't be seeing Ichigo for a long time so might as well get a very good impression out of him before he'll leave. "Easy. I just thought of your cute little name."

Well, that really riled Ichigo up. His face was undoubtly becoming more like a strawberry. Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to convince himself not to strangle Rukia already.

"Besides," Rukia continued, "we really don't want the same thing happen to you again… that was the most unforgettable moment that I will never ever forget." Rukia said while smirking. She really did want to get some unforgettable reactions to Ichigo.

Ichigo shuddered involuntarily at the mere mentioned of the 'incident' that Rukia had mentioned. He couldn't help but remembered the events that had unfortunately befell on him. 'Stupid damn hollows. That was all your entire fault in the beginning.'

***Flashback***

** "Ichigo there is a hollow sighted near the park a couple meters away. Come on let's hurry." Rukia said alerting Ichigo for the first two weeks since the town became suspiciously quiet for the shinigamis.**

** Rukia quickly took her soul candy and was quickly pushed away from her gigai. She then hurriedly ran towards the hollow after ordering her gigai to sit in one of the benches and left Ichigo alone there at the streets.**

** Ichigo, who was clearly panicking and at the same time not thinking straight, took his soul badge that he hadn't used for so long and used it to shove his soul out from his body. He then, quickly followed Rukia leaving the people there panicking since according to them, the boy just suddenly collapsed.**

** After a full blown 5 minutes in destroying a hollow, which was surprisingly very easy since all it took them was to cut in half after freezing it. The only reasoned why it took so long for them to defeat it was only because it was very hard for them to find his hiding place since that damn hollow had developed some little brain in hiding his reiatsu for a little time.**

** Anyway, when the two shinigamis returned to the place where their 'bodies' were left, they were quite surprised when all they saw was Rukia's gigai sitting at the bench alone where Rukia had instructed before she left and never even move anywhere. **

** What caught their attention more was a gathering of a small crowd at the side of the street with paramedics. Rukia quickly slipped on her gigai form and went closer to inspect what the problem is. Imagined their surprise when they saw Ichigo's body there being covered by a white sheet of cloth. The people around them all had very solemn faces while some were crying very loudly.**

** It was very obvious to say that the medics had proclaimed that the man they are currently mourning was not breathing at the moment they had arrived and thus concluded that he was obviously dead already.**

** Ichigo was shocked down to the core. He was so shock that he stood there rooted on the ground not even moving an inch. He heard a snicker besides him and saw Rukia trying her hardest not to laugh at Ichigo's demise but was failing terribly. **

** Ichigo, not wanting to make more of a fool to himself did the most stupid thing that a shinigami would ever do. He quickly slipped inside his body shocking a lot of people around him. Heck, even bet that Zaraki would not be stupid enough to do that thing. He only did it just because of the panicked state that he was facing now.**

** Ichigo quickly stood up, ignoring the dumbstruck and awe faces of the crowd and bolt right through the street not stopping whether they had followed him or not. After some quite time he abruptly stopped from running and realized that he was now at the park. He quickly turned around as he heard a snicker behind him. As he turned his head, he saw Rukia Kuchiki standing there while trying her hardest not to laugh. Unfortunately it didn't last long as Rukia started to laugh so hard that she is now clutching her stomach because of the pain.**

** Ichigo only thought of one thing as he saw Rukia laughing, 'Stupid damn hollows. This is all your entire fault to begin with. At least there weren't any other shinigamis to see that.'**

** Unfortunately for Ichigo, words can run faster at Sereitei in a speed of light. Almost everyone knew of Ichigo's idiotic act at that day. His friends had started to tease him so much. Thank goodness he didn't get in trouble with that. **

***End of Flashback***

Ichigo shuddered for the second time as he recounted his actions that day. Thank goodness Rukia had the decency to replace the memory of the crowd before leaving the scene. Unfortunately, it further complicated the people there but that wasn't their problem anymore.

Ichigo tried to divert Rukia's thoughts as he was already guessing what she was thinking. He quickly returned his attention at the big box beside Rukia.

"So, what's with the big box in there?" Ichigo asked curiously. He eyed the box suspiciously as he sensed a very familiar reiatsu.

Rukia's smirked wider, her eyes full of promise with unending doom for Ichigo. Rukia tap the box twice as Ichigo widened his eyes. Now he recognized that familiar reiatsu but it couldn't be right. She was not supposed to be here right? But then, why is he sensing her reiatsu right now?

"Please, tell me that this is kind of joke right?" Ichigo said hoping that it wasn't real.

Rukia's smirk never left her face. "Oh, But it is not."

Ichigo's face became paler as heard a very familiar voice.

"‼‼‼‼"

Well so much for his normal vacation anyway.

_**MAJOR EDITING: October 3, 2011**_

A/N: Well that's that. I hope you like the first chapter of my first story. I edited it because I somehow noticed some errors on this chapter. I still apologized for any wrong grammars and spellings that you may see in here. I know I suck at that but I am trying my hardest to improve. Reviews and criticism are always welcomed. You can even point out some errors so that I may change them in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am very thankful for the reviewers who have reviewed 'A Trip to the Past'. I will always be forever grateful to you. So I may have uploaded a little late but that was only because I was very busy. Please forgive me but the truth is, I've kinda have become a little lazy and became caught up with watching Barbie and reading bleach mangas, oh and don't forget Spongebob? Yes at long last I've finally downloaded at least volume 2 of the bleach series. Well anyway let's start the story.

Disclaimer: NOOOOO…..I STILL WILL NEVER OWN BLEACH AND INUYASHA…well they will if I only just dream of it…right? Oh well I tried to dream but it never work *sigh*

Chapter 2: Our Genius Plan

There are many things that a certain Nel can alway do whenever she is utterly bored in a place such as Seireitei. She can annoy as many shinigamis and wreak as much havoc in any place. Ichigo, afterall, will always pay for the damages later.

It was only very unfortunate for a certain deputy soul reaper that Nel had manage to hear a conversation between a certain shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki and Juushiro Ukitake as she was walking by.

"Rukia, the sou-taicho had assign you to protect Karakura town for a month alone. It seems that Ichigo-kun will be in off duty for a while." Ukitake said causing Nel to widened her eyes in shock. She couldn't bear the fact that Ichigo will be leaving.

"Hai, I know of that already Ukitake-taicho. Ichigo has already inform me about that a week before and is now leaving for tomorrow morning." Rukia said with sadness in her tone.

Nel didn't want to hear anymore about Ichigo leaving and decided to run towards Rukia. Rukia was definitely caught off guard as she was not expecting to see Nel crying. Ukitake seemed to notice the crying Nel as well and frowned. He doesn't want to see her very sad so he come up with an idea that will surely get him into trouble.

"Hey Nel. Why don't you just come along with Ichigo-kun for the entire vacation then? I'm sure the sou-taicho will agree to that." Ukitake suggested making Nel stop with her crying and making her eyes glistened very brightly. 'It might temporarily stop the wreckage here in Seireitei though and at the same time make Nel happy. Afterall, Nel is very unpredictable if she is somehow sad. The sou-taicho will definitely agree to it. Oh well, good luck with her, Ichigo-kun.' Ukitake added to his mind while smiling.

"Weally? You'd do t'at to Nel. Yatta‼ Tanks so much Ukeetakee." Nel said very happily.

"Oh. No problem at all, Nel. Just get ready and go get yourself a gigai or something to cover your identity."Ukitake said.

"Okai!" Nel said, still grinning very madly.

"Rukia, could you please accompany Nel for a minute to get herself a gigai? Oh and don't cause too much trouble there, Nel. Kurotsuchi-taicho seems to hate you for some reason or another." Ukitake asked directing his gaze towards the female soul reaper and to Nel. 'Maybe it's because Nel managed to destroy his lab last week.' Ukitake thought that made him wonder how she did it.'

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho." Rukia said as she took Nel's hand and started to walk away. "Well, we'll be going now taicho." She added as she bows to show respect.

"Bye bye Ukeetakee!" Nel said as she waved her hand joyously.

As the two girls were gone out of sight, the taicho sighed as he thinks of the many possibilities that a former espada could do to the orange-haired shinigami.

'Good luck Ichigo. You need it very much.'

The two girls made their way to a certain place called the 12th division though it is also called as the Research Department.

Rukia eyed the place full of hate and worriedness while Nel looked at the place full of excitement.

Rukia and Nel stepped inside and were greeted with a very disturbing sight that made Rukia pale and made Nel grinned even wider.

There, they saw Kurotsuchi Mayuri in all of his gloriousness as he experiments on a very poor live soul. Yes, a live soul. The poor soul was unfortunately tied as he was trying very hard to scream but was unable to because of some invention that Kurotsuchi invented.

Rukia seemed that she definitely doesn't want to disturb the 12th division captain and definitely doesn't want to even be near him. She was very lucky though that she saw Nemu Kurotsuchi, the lieutenant of the 12th division.

Nel saw the lieutenant and was giggling like a mad girl as she was very excited to see one of her favorite friends.

Nemu was happy while at the same time curious as to what they have been doing in there when his father is experimenting though she didn't show it. She went to them and led them to a room so that they will not be disturbed at the sight outside. Though, it was only Rukia who was disturbed at the sight. Nemu and Nel weren't, seeing that Nemu was used to this and doesn't really give a damn about his father's work while Nel on the other hand was terrifyingly happy at the man's predicament. It was very disturbing at least.

Rukia wanted to get straight to the point and walked up to Nemu.

"Do you have any gigais that can fit an espada like Nel?" Rukia asked as Nemu just nodded and walked away as she looks for the gigai that Rukia was asking for.

After 30 minutes of waiting, Nemu appeared with a gigai that resembled Nel. The gigai was wearing a knee-length dress that reaches to her knees. The dress was colored white with green patterns below to match the color of her hair which was also green.

"This gigai," Nemu started her explanation in a monotone voice, "was made by my father a month ago. The gigai is very special since it still lets the wearer have at least half of her strength so that they will be unable to use their full power and at the same time wreak too much havoc in one place. It will also let the wearer have at least some of the abilities she had before but the power in the abilities they had will decrease to fifty percent -"

Nemu was cut short with her explanation as Nel wasted no time in wearing her first gigai. She quickly noticed the big differences she had in her spirit form. She somehow feels a little weaker but still strong nonetheless.

Rukia noticed this as well and waited for Nemu to continue her explanation. Though, she didn't have to wait for more.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, even though it works well as it was tested on some arrancars. The drawback in wearing this gigai is that you can never get out to this for a whole month.

You will be stuck in that form for a whole month Nel-sama. Gomen."

"W'at! But t'is form makes me weak.." Nel said with tears in her eyes that made her very cute.

"Don't worry Nel. Ichigo's vacation will be for a whole month. So you can spend some time with him without doing much damage in his home." Rukia said in an assuring voice though she was thinking at the time at Nel's first and most probably the last visit to the Kurosaki's home. She had somehow managed to destroy half of the possessions inside the house though it was still a miracle that no one had ever gotten hurt. Rukia fortunately had some of the memory replacer left to use at the family members.

"Thanks so much for everything Nemu-fukutaicho." Rukia said as she looked at Nemu.

"Yea'. T'anks so muc' Nemou." Nel said in a happy tone. It seems that she was convinced at Rukia's logical explanation.

Before the two managed to leave, they were stopped as Nemu gave Nel two little boxes. One was colored green while the other was black. Nel and Rukia looked at Nemu in a confused state and look back at the box.

"Please open the green box, Nel-sama." Nemu said as she saw the confused looks at the two women who look like little girls.

Nel opened the green box and saw a very beautiful necklace with green masks at each sides.

The two shared a more confused look at the lieutenant.

Nemu started to explain for the second time. "This necklace", she pointed at the necklace that Nel had worn already and at the box that she was holding, "will hide your strong and abnormal reiatsu and will change it to a human standard's. This will help so that no hollows will track you in other places if you had the need to hide. It can mask your reiatsu so you won't need to worry about getting attack. Unfortunately, it will only work for a year and after that it will be completely destroy. It has already been tested as well so you don't have to worry. Please give the other one to Ichigo-sama."

"T'anks so much Nemou. Nel aprecieted t'is so much." Nel said as she was excited to give something important to Ichigo.

"Please help Nel-sama deliver that other one to Ichigo-sama. The sou-taicho had already approved of it and when Ichigo's reiatsu will disappear, it will only be because he is wearing it so you must find some other ways to contact him if ever something will go wrong." Nemu said.

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho. I had already informed Urahara Kisuke about that and was planning to visit him today. We wanted to test some new invention that we had created." Rukia said with a glint of pride in her voice.

"Very well then. That will be all. Goodbye Rukia-sama and Nel-sama." Nemu said as she bows.

The other two bows as well to show some respect though it was only Rukia who bowed because of it. Nel just want to follow Rukia's action that day.

When the two were outside, Rukia became very thankful to whoever gods out there since there was no sign of Kurotsuchi-taicho with his live experiments. Though, Nel frowned at that moment.

They quickly went outside and Rukia sighed in relief. She turned to Nel and was torn between shock and amusement.

Nel was standing there with an evil aura surrounding her and a determined look in her eyes. She stepped forward and said, "Itsygo! Nel wil folow yu everywere yu go. Nel wil not be stop by aneeone. Itsygo and Nel wil hav lots of fun."

Rukia was impressed at Nel's statement and was slightly disturbed as her laughing was joined by Mayuri's cackling and a shout of agony from someone inside the building.

Rukia just sweat dropped when all of a sudden, she came up with a very brilliant idea. She grinned, 'Oh this will be fun.' And joined the laughter that made all the other inhabitants of Seireitei to shudder and walked farther away from them since thay don't even want to know their supposed to be plan.

"Hey Nel. Before we go to Ichigo, let's visit Kisuke-san for a little while tomorrow. I had a plan." Rukia said in an evil voice and a scary smile.

Nel seeing this just smile evilly but in her mind she thought, 'T'is wil be good.'

A/N: And that's that. We'll it's kinda short and not much action. Just so you know, this chapter takes place yesterday before Ichigo's leave. There are some important things in here that is a must not to be missed since it really affects the plots. So how was it? Good, bad or horrible? Please review. Criticisms are also welcomed in here. Oh, I also changed the summary. Hope you like it. Uhmm…there are some questions that was really bothering in my heads so far. 1.) What is Grimmjow's last name? It's very confusing...

2. ) What does PS means? (I know it's a stupid question but it really bugs the hell out of me!)

Please answer my questions...I really need it as my reference in my stories err well some of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally after long days of having to endure the torture in school, I had succeeded in producing chapter three. I am very sorry that this took too long to update but it was just so hard to remember my original work. My USB got reformatted and it deleted all my stuffs inside it. It sucks really as I had just succeeded in downloading some volumes of the bleach mangas. Anyway, I really thank you for reviewing this chapter. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 3: Nel's family visit

"Please tell me that this is some kind of a joke right?" Ichigo said hoping that it wasn't real.

Rukia's smirk never left her face. "Oh, but it is not."

Ichigo's face became paler as he heard a very familiar voice.

"IIIITTTSSSYYYYGOOOO‼‼"

A swift blur of green was seen and tackled the off-guard carrot-haired shinigami.

"Oh Itsygo, Nel was very bored at Serete and wen Nel heard dat you are havin a trip for a month, I is decided tat I wanna go wit you." Nel said as she gave Ichigo a monstrous hug.

"Nel, Uhm, I'm very happy that you came along but could you please let go of me now? I think I could not hold my breath anymore." Ichigo said as he was starting to turn blue.

Nel after hearing what Ichigo said immediately released him but unfortunately the abrupt action sent Ichigo landing on his butt. Nel then wentstood in front of Ichigo and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes ever that was bound to make sure that Ichigo could never resist it. "Can Nel come wit Itsygo, pretty please. I pwomise tat I will behave pwoperly tis time."

Ichigo looked at Nel and was very tempted to agree since she was using those damn eyes but he just couldn't help but remember the last time Nel came to visit. She had completely managed to indirectly destroy his house at that time after giving her some candies so that she won't be bored. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten about the fact that candies are dangerous to Nel. After that incident, Ichigo spend a whole week in throwing all those damn candies in the thrash.

"Okay, you can go but we need to tell dad about this since you're coming with us. Huh? Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he noticed that Rukia was missing.

"Rookia had somting to do Itsygo. She will come back later so don't wory." Nel said with a very creepy grin that made you think that something bad will happen in the near future. "O yea, Nel want to giv somting to Itsygo. Nemou wants me to giv tis to you sayin tat it wil help you mask yur reeatsu." Nel said as she took a black box from her pocket and gave it to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the box and saw the necklace inside. He gave it a questioning glance and turned to Nel whose eyes was shining and waiting for him to wear it.

Ichigo really doesn't want to do with anything that is made from the 12th division but the fact that Nel was already doing her 'I'm so excited about it and I would really cry if you don't wear it' look on her face had him left with no other choice and just wore the necklace. After wearing it, he had definitely noticed something different as he couldn't sense his own shinigami reiatsu. He looked at the box again and found a tiny piece of paper inside. He then took it and looked at it suspiciously then turn to the green haired ex-espada who was really happy that Ichigo had already worn the necklace.

"Hey Nel, what is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Nel doesn't know about it." Nel said in a confuse way since she had no idea how it got there.

Ichigo unfolded the paper and saw the necklace's manual. It just said that his reiatsu was masked as a human's to prevent hollows from coming after him.

Ichigo let a sigh of release. 'At least he wouldn't have to deal with hollows in this trip then.' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then looked at Nel who still smiling. Nel was very proud at herself for giving something very important to Ichigo.

"Thanks Nel." Ichigo said with a very small smile.

Nel widened her eyes and started to cheer. She was now very proud at herself for making Ichigo smile today.

"Nel made Itsygo smile. Nel made Itsygo smile. Nel is very hapy today. O and look Itsygo. Nel also had the same necklace. We are de same." Nel said as she jumped up and down with glee.

The moment was broken though as he sensed a bunch of very familiar reiatsu. He quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door only to find Byakuya, Unohana, Rukia and Toshiro outside talking to his family.

Ichigo could only stare at them with his jaw hanging from his mouth. 'What the heck are they doing in here!' was all that Ichigo had thought.

While Ichigo was very busy trying to get himself out from Nel's grip. Rukia took the chance to jumped out of the window and made her way towards Urahara's shop.

After arriving there, she saw her brother along with Hitsugaya-taicho and Unohana-taicho sitting at the table while drinking their own teas.

"Welcome nii-sama. We are now going to annunciate the last part of our mission 'Must get rid of the annoying brat even if it's just for a short time.'" Rukia said as she bowed politely.

"Well, we must get going then. I assumed that you had read your script then?" Byakuya said in a stoic voice.

"Yes, onii-sama. I had perfected my act as well." Rukia said.

"How are we going to go there anyway? Just appearing right in front of their house might cause some suspicion." Toshiro said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Kisuke said as he closed his fan. "Kuchiki-taicho had already given me the money to buy you all a means of transportation. I had even bought the cheapest one as to not give attention." Kisuke continued to say as he opened his fan while smirking behind it.

"Well, where is it Urahara-san?" Unohana said.

"Tessai bring in the carriage." Urahara said.

"I thought that this will not give us unwanted attention. But why the heck are there a lot of humans staring at this?" Toshiro said as he noticed some of the townfolks were gaping whenever they pass.

"Maybe it's just because of the color." Unohana said.

"No, that's not it. I heard that white are very usual in here." Rukia commented.

"Humans are just strange." Byakuka added as he nodded to himself.

"I agree, Kuchiki-taicho." Unohana said while smiling but to other, it seems very scary.

"Oh it looks like we had arrived already." Rukia said.

"Daaad…come on. Let's wait for niisan to come down here." Yuzu said as she tries to convince a certain stubborn man in front of her.

"Yuzu. A man should be on time and will never let his beloved wait for him to come. You see Yuzu, men like us should never be late for appointments that are very important like this." Isshin said in a very smug voice while grinning proudly at himself.

"Well you're the one to talk. From what I heard from some of the patients that were brought in here, you are also a little late in their appointments due to your insane rambling at mom's poster." Karin countered satisfied as she saw the shocked look from her father.

Isshin was about to retort to her daughter's remark when he saw a carriage that looks like it comes out of a fairytale book stopped in front of them.

"Isshin-san, it is a pleasure to see you in such a fine day. Am I right?" Rukia said as she walked out of the carriage and performed a lady-like bow that had made the onlookers curious if she is some kind of royalty or just plain crazy.

"Good morning, Rukia-neesan. So what are you doing here today?" Yuzu said as she eyed the carriage while sweatdropping since it really is not that usual in seeing those kinds in these modern world.

"Nice carriage you got there, Rukia." Karin commented and snickered a little no doubt trying to hide her laugh as she also noticed the car.

"What are you talking about my dear friends. This is just one of the cheapest carriage that my otou-sama bought just for this occasion." Rukia said in an innocent voice though in reality she was very curious on why they had those kinds of looks whenever they glance at the carriage.

'That's the most cheapest thing you can ever buy? There's no such thing as cheap when you had golden wheels for your carriage. I very know that it's very expensive.' The three thought in their heads.

"So what is your business here anyway Rukia?" Karin said as she snapped out of her shocked.

"Well, I would like to see my beloved little sister before she depart. That is why my whole family had come in this place to bid her our farewells." Rukia said as she began to say the lines that she memorized the other night.

"Other family?"

As soon as Isshin had said the line, Ichigo burst outside the door, unfortunately his sudden appearance alerted the other instantly. Rukia, being the one who seen him first smirked mentally as she saw the look of utmost shock and disbelief in his face.

Rukia following the script in her head then started, "Ichigo, as I had promised, I had bought my family here to say our farewell to my little sister there." Rukia said as she looked behind Ichigo. Everyone followed where she had looked and saw a little cute girl standing behind the door.

"Oh my beloved sister Nel. I am very sad that you must have to go for now. Please do write some letters for me. I really am gonna miss you so much now since our home will be quiet." 'At last.' Rukia added in her mind, relieved that she could now enjoy her free time honing her drawing skill just like his older brother without any interruptions but at the same time will lose the only student she had. Nel was really enthusiastic when drawing something.

"O mi beloved seesteer Rookia. Nel will mis yu soo much. I is gonna bid farewell too ol of yu since I is gonna follow Itsygo." Nel said reciting the script that Rukia had helped her memorized before they came to the place.

"Follow Ichigo? What the hell! Who are you anyway little girl? And why didn't I hear of this Ichigo?" Isshin started to ramble.

"Let us explain this shall we?" A new voice said.

The doors of the car open and Ichigo's jaw widened. Rukia saw his face and took a camera to capture his face right now. She smirked mentally noting herself that she will laugh at the picture when no one will be looking.

"Good day to all of you. I am Byakuya Kuchiki and the father of Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya said in a very stoic voice.

Ichigo could only stare at the events in disbelief. The way they speak totally sucks and if they continue like this, his dad will no doubt speak just like them.

"Oh! It is my honor to see Rukia-chan's father." Isshin said.

Ichigo facepalmed. So much for not having a weirder father. Now he will definitely speak like this in an entire vacation. The Higurashi's will definitely look at them like they were some kind of freaks.

The doors opened again and several familiar shinigamis disguised as humans came up. Ichigo just let them be as he already knew that his logic could never match theirs.

"Likewise." Byakuya replied. "This is my wife. Her name is Unohana Kuchiki and our son Toshiro Kuchiki." Byakuya said as he introduced them.

"I thank you for taking good care of our daughters. I even don't know how to repay you all for your kindness." Unohana said with a smile that made everyone cringed. The ones who knew the truth about this instantly knew that deep down, Unohana didn't like to be called a wife by Byakuya.

"Yes, thank you for taking good care of **my older **sister." Toshiro said emphasizing the word older like it was a poison.

"Hmm…but what is it that I hear about your daughter, Nel coming with us though?" Isshin asked.

"We are having a vacation ourselves but we can't take Nel with us. It was such a shame but Nel is still too young to go to that place. Ichigo here volunteered though and we are forever thankful to him." Unohana said keeping her smile gentle as possible.

Isshin started weeping and then faced his son with utmost joy.

"Oh Ichigo. I thought that you were having a hard time inside packing in your room but now I know that it was only because you are having a hard time explaining to us on about Nel. Don't worry though my beloved son. We shall bring her with us and be part of our family vacation. Isn't that right my beloved daughters?" Isshin said then turned to her daughters.

"Yes Dad. It would be more fun if she tags along." Yuzu said happy that another member of her family is added.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go now our cab is already there waiting for us." Karin said as she pointed at where the cab is parking.

"It was nice to see you all but alas, the cab has arrived and I fear that we must leave the place. I look forward in our next meeting though." Isshin said dramatically.

The girls along with Nel went inside the cab. Nel's baggage was inside since Ichigo putted Nel's belonging together with the others in the trunks.

"Farewell Nel. I hope you come back soon." Rukia said as she produced a napkin out of thin air and started weeping.

The Kurosakis went inside the cab and closed the door. Ichigo looked at the 'family' outside and shook his head. They were waving at them especially Rukia who was crying at them. He will never understand them and will never try to.

After the Kurosakis were gone, the 'Kuchiki family' started to smile. "At last Nel is finally gone. We must report back at Sereitei. Mission accomplished." Rukia said as she watched the cab disappear out of sight.

A/N: And that's that. I had edited this but honestly, I really don't like this chapter. It is kinda rushed then there's also the fact that this chapter is unrealistic. I just don't like it.

Asredwer: No Nel will not transform to her adult form. I had planned something already on her major role in the story but I'm still not gonna tell you though. Actually, I never knew Nel had an adult form until you told me about that and when I had further read the manga I had learned that Nel really had an adult form. She's too much powerful though in these fics.

Yurinmae: Thanks cous for reviewing. I read the story again and noticed the wrong grammars and spellings. Whoops. Hope you read more.

Jin Dante Kazama: Thanks. I appreciate it.

AnimeFreakAmanda: Thanks for the infos I really needed it.

Upsilon Four: Wow. Thanks a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I am so sorry everyone for the late update. I have been gone for almost..uhhhm..more than five months already even though I had primosed that I will update monthly. Please don't hate me. Anyway let's just start the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and never will. The only thing that I do own is the headache that I'm having right now.**

**Chapter 4: The Meetings of the Cousins**

A car parked at the bottom of the shrine. Needless to say, nothing much happened inside the car except for the annoying song that his father had led. Ichigo was pissed as hell. So when the car parked outside, it was really no wonder that he wasted no time in bolting out of the said car and took the entire luggage outside.

The others just followed him outside and were slightly surprised, except for Nel since she really doesn't care at all, that all of their luggages inside were already outside before they even had a chance to take it.

Ichigo on the other hand just shrugged at the look of awe in their faces and looked at the very long stairway before him. Ichigo smiled a little as if remembering the last time he had been here together with his mother. It was very nostalgic seeing the familiar stairs before him.

He had a cousin here and was also his playmate for the entire vacation last time when he was just a kid. He had lots of fun playing many games with her and her grandpa. They were fun to play with. Ichigo knew that he misses his cousin already and was quite excited to see her today.

Looking back, he took two of the luggages and dragged it as he walked the stairs. His father took the remaining bags as he started to make way to the shrine as well. His sisters and Nel was following behind them.

When they had finally reached the top, the girls were at awe as they look at a giant tree in there. The three looked at each other and as if reading each other's mind, started to run towards it.

Ichigo just looked as the three make their way towards the tree and remember the times that his grandpa had told them stories about some kind of demon stuck in that tree.

Ichigo, at that time, believed in any crap that his grandpa had told them and was quite scared. His cousin was laughing her ass off when she looked at him at that time. Well at least he won't be scared at any story this time. He had already experienced many things that are far scarier than the stories at that time and he had already seen worse.

"Oh Itsygo. I is canot believe dat Nel is on vacation with you. I is very happy." Nel said as she continuously jumped up and down as she look at the surroundings around her.

"Hey Nel, why don't you go with us and looked around the temple. Let's leave Ichigo alone for a while." Karin suggested as she reach a hand for Nel. Unfortunately, Nel didn't took the hand and just stared at it. She didn't, after all, want to leave Ichigo alone. She always knew that all the fun and excitement seems follows Ichigo everywhere so she wouldn't miss a chance on missing it.

"I is not want to leave Ichigo alone. Nel doesn't want to miss any fun goin 'round here." Nel said as she looked at Karin solemnly. Karin just seemed to understand and just nodded. She quickly turned around and grabbed Yuzu's hand and made a dash at the big tree. Isshin just continued to walk with the luggages and went towards the house.

Seeing that all his family members seemed to have been sidetracked at the time before meeting the Higurashi's, Ichigo walked aimlessly trying to locate his favorite hiding spot when he was a boy. Luck seemed to follow him as he saw it immediately. Ichigo made a run for it as he excitedly wants to see any changes happening at the shed of his.

As he was running towards it, he suddenly sensed a weird reiatsu and quickly halted. Nel seemed to notice it too as she also stopped behind Ichigo. The reiatsu that Ichigo felt kind of reminded him of a quincy.

"Hey Nel, do you have any idea as to what reiatsu you are feeling right now?" Ichigo asked as he turned to look at Nel.

"I is not know Itsygo. But the reiatsu that is in here is very tasty. I is want to eat the owner of the reiatsu." Nel said as her eyes spoke of hunger that a normal hollow would.

"Control it Nel. I don't want any trouble in this place. I really don't want any troubles." Ichigo warned Nel.

"But reiatsu is soo tasty. Nel is wanna eat it." Nel complained.

"Nel.." Ichigo warned the second time.

Nel just pouted and grumbled as she walked together with Ichigo. They turned towards a corner and saw a girl with long black hair and wearing a school uniform. The girl was closing the shed and for some reason angry at the same time. The girl then turned towards them and widened her eyes as she recognized the man in front of her.

"Ichigo-kun. Is that you?" Kagome said as she walked closer to the duo.

Ichigo blinked trying to familiarize the voice. Seconds later, he widened his eyes and gaped as he recognized the girl as well.

"No way. Kagome? Is that really you?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

Kagome chuckled a bit as his cousin was a little dumbfounded. She really miss her cousin and now that he is here, she can't really help but laugh.

"Ichigo! It's so nice to see you. Oh and who is this little girl here with? Is she your daughter?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo spluttered for a second. He really cannot believe what Kagome is saying to him right now. "W-W-What are you talking about Kagome? She's just my friend's little sister. They have a vacation today and unfortunately for her, they can't take her with them." Ichigo said. **They just want to dump her with me.** He added in his thoughts.

"Priestess…" Nel whispered silently. The two teens were kind surprised as they were in their own thought at that time.

Kagome looked alarmed at what Nel said. She quickly shook her head at an alarming rate as she tried to firmly deny what Nel had said.

"W-W-What are you talking about little girl?" Kagome stuttered.

Ichigo eyed his cousin suspiciously. He couldn't help but feel that she is somehow keeping some kind of secret from him.

"So what's your name little one?" Kagome asked trying to immediately change the subject.

Nel quickly grinned at Kagome as she completely forgotten what she whispered a moment ago. "I is Nel. I is happee to meet Itsygo's causin." Nel said happily.

Kagome was about to reply when she saw noticed that the two had stiffened for a while. She had wondered what the hell is wrong with them when she noticed something moved behind them and had red clothing. She immediately recognized the cloth and started to panic inside her mind. It was also because of this that she unknowingly, stiffened herself.

"Uhm…are you alright Kagome?" Ichigo asked as he noticed that Kagome had paled.

"N-N-Nothing's wrong..hehe..uhm..Will you excuse me for a second? I really need to go to the bathroom. I need it so badly. I'll be right back and oh just wait for me inside the house okay?" Kagome said as she started sweating nervously. She didn't let the duo get the chance to reply to her since she had already ran away leaving the two behind.

After Kagome was gone out of sight, Nel looked at Ichigo. "Did Itsygo feel dat? I weally like to play with her now."

"Please don't Nel. I really don't want any migraine here. This was supposed to be a vacation dammit." Ichigo said as he started to rub his head.

**Hey King did you feel that weird reiatsu before your freak of a cousin ran away?** Shiro said inside the mind of Ichigo.

'I thought it was my imagination back there. There is no way a reiatsu that twisted exist here. It might not be that powerful as an espada but it's just weird that somehow a reiatsu like that is in here the first place. It's like an espada but different at the same time since it is more natural' Ichigo said to his hollow.

**Hmm. I wonder what your cousin is hiding. **Hichigo said.

'Now why would you think about that?' Ichigo asked.

**Her excuses was so lame that I can tell that she is lying immediately. It sounded suspiciously like yours every time you went outside of school to exterminate the weakling hollows back at Karakura town. She also ran away towards the back of her house and from rummaging your memories here, I am very positive that there are no toilets in there. Also, my instincts tell me so. **Shiro said making Ichigo wondered how the hell did his hollow had become smarter.

**That's not nice King. **Shiro said while pouting.

'I really don't care.' Ichigo said.

_**Kagome's POV**_

"What the heck are you doing here Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Listen here woman. We need to find those jewels right now. We must not waste our time coming to this place." Inuyasha said as he tried to clean his ears.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me at the well on the other side?" Kagome said as she scowled.

"You of all people know that I'm not a patient man. It's not like you have that time of the month yet." Inuyasha carelessly said as he didn't know the consequences of the word he was saying. He only heard that phrase when Miroku said that before he got violently attacked by Sango one day just because of a little mistake.

Kagome became red of anger. She can't believe that Inuyasha had said that to her. She would have violently slapped him if it wasn't true but unfortunately it was her time of the month that day.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sicken manner that made Inuyasha shivered from fear. "Shut up!"

Inuyasha paled as he noticed Kagome shaking in anger. He really didn't want to be the receiving end of the 'Sit' commands that Kagome will throw at him when she starts getting incredibly angry.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said that made Inuyasha stand straight like a military man would do whenever a command is given. "I will be here for a week and you will wait for me at the other side or else.." Kagome said leaving the threat hanging so that Inuyasha will know the consequences if he ever disobey that order.

Inuyasha just nodded and started to walk back towards the shed but before he went he said, "If you will not come back for a week then I will be coming."

Kagome just sigh and wished that he will never do that. She really was starting to get a migraine and she didn't want to deal with it anymore. Having the time of the month will really do that to you. Making you lazy and all. She just continued to walk towards her house and muttered, "So troublesome." before entering the house.

A/N: Woohoo. I'm done with this chapter. I decided that I'm going to follow my plotline that I had made for a long time if I can remember those things already since I was such a long time ago. Now I really know that this chapter sucks. Really I can tell that much and I had decided to edit this as I make the next chapter but for now this will just do. I had already edited chapter 3 so please read it again. There are many changes I had put in there. Hope you like this chapter and I will try to update faster. I won't promise this time but I do promise that I will finish this story eventually. Oh yeah next chapter, I will put an Omake there so please look forward to it. Flames are welcome here since I need someone to criticize me especially on my grammar and spellings.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that this is a short chapter since I unfortunately had forgotten the plot of the story. I was thinking of rereading this story all over again reread my drafts in my notebook. Also, I have been addicted with the Nurarihyon no Mago so my updates will be kind of slow today since I am now very inspired in updating my second fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach. They belong to their respective authors. So don't sue me!**

**Chapter 5: The Start of the Problems**

"Could someone please explain to me again as to why Ichigo-kun and Nel-chan here have to sleep in my room?" Kagome asked. "I can understand having Nel-chan sleep with me since she is little and can fit with me but where the heck will I put Ichigo in there?" Kagome half asked and half shouted.

"Oh come on Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter. "Didn't you remember that we had a special bed for Ichigo-kun here whenever he sleeps in your room? It's been a long time since you see each other. It's time that you catch up with each other. Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan will be spending some quality time with Souta-kun here. Also, Nel-chan doesn't want to be separated with Ichigo-kun here. Am I right Nel-chan?" Mrs. Higurashi said while smiling.

"She is rright. I is doesn't want to be separated from Itsygo. Please Kagumi let us sleep together in yur room. Nel pwomised that I is gonna bother you in there." Nel said giving a puppy-dog-eyes look that she learned from Rukia and was proven 100 percent effective.

Kagome sighed knowing already that she can't say no to the very cute Nel here. She was so cute that Kagome agreed immediately. No sane person can say no to that face after all.

Hearing her affirmation, Nel began bouncing everywhere. She did her victory dance courtesy of Rukia again. Ichigo could only stare at the scene before he hid the smirk that was forming on his mouth.

After many hours of chattering, they were about to go to their rooms as they became tired when Isshin stood up with a serious face. "Everyone listened up. I have a very sudden announcement to make. We will be going to Mt. Fuji for 2 weeks starting tomorrow. We will continue our family bonding in there at the nice cold snow of winter there."

A lot of people were agreeing at the statement while the children of the man ignored the fact that he was saying something good for a while. For them, it was like a miracle had happened. Everyone had all happy faces except for one.

"I'm sorry everyone, As much as I really want to come along there, I can't. I can't go with you tomorrow." Kagome said. Her family was throwing her knowing glances at her face. Everyone aside from them didn't notice the gesture except for one. Ichigo.

Isshin immediately shifted back to his overdramatic self as he desperately cried at Kagome's feet.

"Why! What is wrong with you Kagome-chan? Is my idea so stupid enough that you won't agree with me? I was thinking of this for so many days before our arrival here. Misaki, forgive me for being such a failure in making this family not happy with my plans." Isshin said in an overdramatic way.

Ichigo had a ticked in his mind already. 'Will you shut up idiot?' Ichigo thought in his mind. A migraine was already forming on his head already and he really didn't like it.

"No it's not like that Isshin ojii-san." Kagome said in a defensive matter. "You see, I have a very important project this weekend and I have to pass it next week. Also some of my friends will be arriving to help me with it." Kagome said lamely as she also tried to convince herself with the self-made project.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted you to go with us." Isshin whined.

"Well, it can't be help. Let's just enjoy ourselves tomorrow then. We'll just take Kagome-chan with us next time then." Kagome's mother said.

"I'm really sorry about that. But, I promise that I will join you guys next time." Kagome said reassuringly while thanking her mom for backing her up. Although Kagome was glad that the Kurosaki's had been fooled by her project thus excusing herself from coming to the place, her mind was thinking of something else. 'If I get my hands on you Inuyasha, you are so dead! My only chance of having a vacation with those adorable twins and Nel-chan had be ruined all because of your stupid selfishness!"

"Oh well, I really don't want this, but this situation will leave me no choice. Ichigo! You will be staying here with Kagome. As a man, you must protect a woman especially if she is alone in a house." Isshin said making both Kagome and Ichigo widened their eyes.

"What! You just can't decide like that oyaji!" Ichigo said in a threatening manner.

"I decide on what you do Ichigo since I'm your father. We just can't leave Kagome-chan here alone by herself so suck it up you stupid son of mine." Isshin said just as fiercely.

"Uhm, it's really fine. Really, I can take care of myself just fine." Kagome said not wanting to trouble her cousin already. Also, she couldn't take the chance that Inuyasha might come and the two might fight. Ichigo might be strong but Inuyasha is in an entirely different level than him. He would definitely crush Ichigo in one swipe. Oh, if only she knew just what Ichigo was capable of.

Ichigo sighed for what would be the umpteenth time. His father was correct. In this time, you can never be too sure that you might be attack when you are alone. Also, this might give him some time to investigate the strange reiatsu he just felt a while ago.

"The idiot is right, Kagome-chan. As much as I want to spend more time with the others, I really can't leave you alone in this place without someone to protect you. Anyway, I'm tired of going to one place to another. I'll just rest here for the remaining two weeks." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"That's a waste Ichigo-niisan. Anyway, what about you Nel, are you coming as well?" Yuzu asked hoping for Nel to come with her.

"I is sori, Youzu. Nel wants to spend maaanyyy more time wit Itsygo 'ere." Nel said, making a contended face as she sit at the table.

Yuzu was a little sad at first, but she didn't dwell on it. After all, Nel made an impression theat said that wherever Ichigo go, she goes because it is more ffun with him.

Nel looked at Yuzu and was sad as well. "Don't woorrii,Youzu. Next time, Nel is comin' wit yu."

Yuzu perked at that and nodded happily. The others were continuing eating their food. Nel was imagining many ways to have fun with her beloved Itsygo and Kagumi. Kagome was nervous on what to do next week since Inuyasha might come in this time period and most of all, what would she do in that made up project? She was sure that Ichigo might become suspicious if she doesn't do that accursed project. She better call her classmate then.

Ichigo, on the other hand was thinking of the many ways to relax without the presence of any hollows that might be attacking him and his family and the most important of it all, he can get a whole two weeks of not being randomly attack by his idiot of a father next time. He can't wait for the trip tomorrow.

Oh yeah everyone. Here is the promised Omake that I was talking to you about. This take place before the Kurosaki's had gone to the Higurashi's.

Omake 1:

A captain's meeting was now taking place. Everyone was present at the moment even though some of them were looking annoyed. They were enveloped with an uncomfortable silence and everyone was tense. They were after all about to discuss about the fate of a certain green haired former espada that had been given them hell on her first day here on Sereitei.

"I can't stand this anymore Soutaicho!" The silence was broken by none other than Kurosutchi-taicho himself. "A lot of my facilities have been destroyed and I will not tolerate to have more to be eradicated just because of her."

"Please calm down Kurosutchi-taicho." The Soutaicho said trying to assure the deranged scientist. "I understand your complaint against the former espada Nel Odelshvanck but we can't just send her away without any reason or anyone who will accompany her."

"Nel had already destroyed 20 buildings than us already. It's a brand new record." Kyoraki said with amusement in his voice.

"It sure is." Unahana said.

"We need to do something before Soul Society will crumble to dust!" Soi Fon said.

"Hmm…so does anyone had any ideas on how to deal with this?" the Soutaicho asked. His voice was very strict and stoic but deep inside, he was hoping for anybody to have some ideas to get that crazy green haired former espada out of his place.

"I think I may have some." Hitsugaya said. His sudden statement had others gained attention to him.

The Soutaicho raised a brow. "Care to tell us your plan Hitsugaya-taicho?" He said with hope in his voice.

"I had heard that the deputy soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo will have a family vacation next month. They will be staying there for a whole month. I thought that maybe we could have Nel tag along with him. With Ichigo there, he can control the espada so we need not worry about her..for a while." Hitsugaya said while keeping a stoic face.

The soutaicho looked at the white haired lad. An amused smile was shown on his face. "This may actually work Hitsugaya-taicho."

"It will work Soutaicho" Hitsugaya said as he bowed politely. He then smirked evilly after that though nobody had noticed it.

The other had thought about the juubantai taicho's. They weigh the pros and the cons in the ideas though after some seconds they had reached the decision that it will actually work.

The Soutaicho looked at everyone and smirked evilly. He'll do anything to get rid of that accursed former espada especially after she 'accidentally' ceroed his office.

"So here's the plan.."

As Toshiro explained the details of the plan, they became somewhat happy. They were very excited about the plan and would do everything in their power to make it successful. Even if that former espada could be out of their sight for a short time, they will squint any peaceful time they had. Even though the others had taken a liking to the espada, they still had their own personal reasons to be annoyed at her

"Finally, Some peace and quiet.."the other taichos thought.

A/N: Finally! I'm done with this chapter. Hope you like this.


End file.
